1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminated light-emitting diode display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a laminated light-emitting diode display device having the circuitry unit printed on the insulator for driving SMT-type light-emitting diodes to emit light in order to display characters or graphics.
2. Description of Prior Arts
Reference is made to FIG. 1 of a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional light series 8. The light series 8 includes a power core 81, light bulbs 82 and bulb receptors 83. The light series 8 could be placed on somewhere in accordance with users' preferences and arranged in users' preferred manners in order to display desired characters or graphics.
Reference is made to FIG. 2 of a schematic diagram showing a conventional neon lamp 9. The neon lamp 9 consists of neon light lamps 91 and a decorative plate 92 having the neon light lamp placed thereon. Neon light lamps 91 can be arranged as preferred characters or graphics.
However, the aforementioned light series 8 or neon lamp 9 has its own thickness and occupies a specific volume, and thus is not capable of being adhered in some locations under certain conditions, therefore limiting its application.
Moreover, light bulbs 92 of the conventional light series 8 or neon light lamps 91 of the conventional neon lamp 9 are connected to each other through wires, making the assembly process for both more complicated and rendering the manufacturing more time-consuming.